Mother and Daughter Bonding
by CSCreations
Summary: Snow White bonds with her daughter Princess Emma and her newborn grandaughter.


The night upon the palace of Mistaven fell peacefully. One day earlier, the Princess had given birth to a baby girl spreading to everyone their happiness. The princess and the now prince Killian had found what they were looking for all this time. A little child of their own. Their product of true love. It was nearly dawn and Emma couldn't sleep. Of course, she was tired from the birth but she couldn't hide the feeling inside her. All these months, she was feeling her daughter kicking her and now she was missing her. Missing feeling her. She gently stood up from the king-sized bed she was sharing with her pirate husband careful not to wake him up. She knew how much he was tired. 9 months bringing her chocolates, ice creams and other things she craved in 3 in the morning was a big deal. But he loved her and he wanted to give everything his duckling wanted. When she stood up her white silk nightgown caressed the floor, she went to see her baby girl who was sleeping soundly in her baby basket next to them. She was so beautiful. So naturally beautiful after the birth. Her blonde curls falling perfectly on her body, her eyes were shining and her smile was brighter than ever. Once she saw her baby she hummed in the sight of her. She was so perfect and small with her white sleeper; she was like an angel. She was longing to take her in her arms and once she did she hugged her softly and placed her on her right shoulder, she finally felt satisfaction inside her. Thus, with her daughter in her arms she leaned to lay down to their bed once again. She placed the infant on the silk sheets and she laid next to her. Her hands encircling her belly, Emma Swan saw both of her loved ones sleeping. She looked down and realized that her baby had woken up. Her gorgeous little blue eyes opened slowly. She kissed her little head and looked at the window. Sunrise. She knew that she wasn't going to sleep anymore. Emma kissed Killian's cheek and took the baby's little hand to caress her daddy before leaving the room. Emma closed gently the door and left. She didn't expect to find anybody awake at this hour but she was surprised when she saw her mother at the garden enjoying her breakfast. She went to her side and smiled.

"Mum" Emma said with a baby voice. Snow turned her head to face her daughter.

"Honey, are you awake?" Snow said before kissing Emma's temple.

"Yes, I couldn't get any sleep. It's still new for me not to have her inside me" She said looking at the baby. Snow smiled and kissed its little hand. Emma sat down to the chair across her mother and started looking at the beautiful and colorful flowers of the royal garden.

"You will get used to it with time" She said

"Killian is still asleep?" Snow said

"Yes, apparently he and Dad were trying to fix her nursery for hours" She said

"It was fun watching trying them, though" Snow said and they both laughed.

"Sometimes I think that these two were destined to be father and son in law" Snow said

"And I suppose Killian's hand isn't well either after yesterday" Snow laughed.

"Hey, he wanted to hold me while giving birth, he had to face the consequences of that" She smirked. For a moment Snow was watching the baby doing its sweet sounds Emma loved and Emma noticed that.

"Mum, do you want to hold her?" She said and Snow smiled as her daughter placed her granddaughter in her arms.

"Oh, Emma she is so beautiful! She reminds me of you when I gave birth to you… and then you were taken away from me…" She said

"Mum" Emma said and touched her hand

"It's alright. I am with you now" She smiled.

"And she has Killian's eyes as well" Snow said looking down at the baby. This baby had her daddy's eyes and she couldn't be more proud of it.

"So, have you tried any names, yet?" She said

"We have something in mind, but we shall see" Emma said as her mother was passing her in her arms again. The baby was staring at the beautiful flowers of the garden.

"What do you say, baby? Let's go closer mm?" Emma said and went closer to the flowers. The little one tried to grab with her little hand one flower when Emma giggled at her newborn and placed a kiss on her bulging cheek. A proud grandmother and mother looking from behind both of her girls. Suddenly, Snow went inside and when she got back she had something in her hands. Her camera. She couldn't leave Storybrook without it. Not after she learnt that her daughter was pregnant. She wanted to keep these memories and cherish them like she had done before. Like Emma's first date with Killian or the time she saw her daughter as a bride were some of the most important memories of her. So, she took the camera in her hands and went to their side.

"Emma, look here!" Snow smiled and Emma turned quickly to see her. Once she smiled brightly to the camera she held the baby's little hand, the baby's mouth slightly forming a smile and Click! The photo was taken. The photo that will always be hanged in their bedroom.


End file.
